


[CLex][Smallville]交易

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [46]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “你就不能别管那些了吗？”Clark的语气里充满了不耐烦，“当我成了Luthor夫人后，你想知道啥都行。但是现在，我要向你证明，比起揭开Clark之谜，还是干 Clark更有价值。”
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]交易

[CLex][Smallville]交易  
Business  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

交易  
Luthor大宅。  
Clark气势汹汹地推门而入，对着坐在沙发上背对着他的Lex，掷地有声地扔下一句：“我们得谈谈。”  
淡定的Lex并未回头，只是平静的却有种夹杂着阴阳怪气的语气波澜不惊地说：“你是不是该注意下社交技巧了，Clark？你就不觉得有些太突然了吗？”  
“卡德摩斯的事情你知道多少？”  
“听听，我就是这个意思。多余的字一个都不说、不苟言笑，就这么直奔主题、兴师问罪。”  
“我可还没开始问罪呢。”  
“你不用说，我也能从你这义正言辞的腔调里听出来。说吧，我这回又干了什么坏事？”  
“无论你干了什么，Lex，都马上停止。”  
“所以，Clark，你这是在威胁？”  
“不，这是个交易。”  
“哦？说来听听。”  
就在一瞬间，Lex就发现自己被扔在了台球桌上，裤门大开，霸气外漏，而Clark正动情地俯在他的身下，忘情地舔舐。  
虽然悸动激动加鸡动，Lex还是强忍住心中波澜壮阔，尽力地保持云淡风轻的语气：“Clark，你不觉得需要解释一下？”  
Clark没有理会，仍然沉浸其中。  
没有办法，Lex只能把Clark的头拔起来，虽然拔起的瞬间有些失落，但是Lex还是捧起Clark的脑袋，逼问着与他对视。  
“这有什么需要解释的？”Clark满脸的不情愿，“我喜欢你，不舍得跟你分手，行了吧。快松手，我还要继续舔呢!”  
虽然有一瞬间的松动，但是Lex还是没有放弃，“Clark，你知道我问的不是这个。”  
“你就不能别想那些乱七八糟的破事了吗？没凭没据的事胡乱纠结个毛啊？”Clark很不高兴。  
“我有证据，”Lex冷笑着,“屋子里有监控。”  
闻到此言，霎那间Clark就挣脱了Lex的双手，用透视眼找到并用热视线毁掉了监控，“不，你没有。”  
“是吗？”Lex的语气里，逐渐听不出任何感情。  
“你就不能别管那些了吗？”Clark的语气里充满了不耐烦，“当我成了Luthor夫人后，你想知道啥都行。但是现在，我要向你证明，比起揭开Clark之谜，还是干 Clark更有价值。”  
说着，Clark就用那戴着红氪戒指的双手，小心翼翼地抚摸着Lex的坚硬，诱惑地笑着：“它比我想象中的还要甜美。”  
然后——  
Deep Throat。


End file.
